Fell in love with Shawn Mendes
by mandacolex
Summary: Nicole is just a average twenty three year old with big dream when some dramatic happens in her life. When she gets all the pieces back together, Shawn Mendes walks into her life. Is going to be love, Hate, Drama or a little bit of everything?


Today was not what i expected at all. Today started like any other day did.

Woke up at five, went for jog and came home, took a shower and got to work the same time i did every day, seven am sharp. But, i feel like im getting way ahead of myself now, so let me just back up a little. My name is Nicole, I'm twenty- four years old and originally for sweet home Alabama, I always wanted to be a star for as long as i remember. My parents were always supported of my dreams, they would put me in anything that i wanted to do, Dancing classes, acting classes, you name it and i was in it. When i turned five, i realized that i wanted to be a ballerina on broadway, i know a big dream for such a little girl but, my parents always told me to believe in myself and someday my dream would come true. Every weekend for the next ten years, i would be at dance practice and dance recitals. I breathe,sweat and dream dance. When high school came around, I thought it would be a good idea to become a cheerleader for the school since they were full of energy and had some dance in the choregoraphy. When i turned eighteen, i deicded that i was going to try out for jillard and move to the big apple but, that day never came.

My parents and i went to have a celebration dinner the night before i would leave for new york and i was so overfilled with joy and happiness. I had the biggest supporters of my dream with me and tomorrow i would be a that big stage auditoning for what i always wanted to do. We left the resturant about around eight thirty since i wanted to go home and get some rest for my big journey tomorrow. My parents were going on and on about after i got my big break that i needed to find mr. right and settle down and have some grandchildren before they pass away, and i would always roll my eyes and tell them that i would never have time to find him and purse my dream at the same time. My mother being the wise woman she always was told me that the right person will come at the right time and i would never expected, she would always smile and look at my father. My father stopped at a right light on the corner of Grant and Silver St when all the the sudden, A red chevy truck comes out of nowhere and plows in the back of our car. I feel the car start spinning in circles and then flips on the hood of the car. My head hits the top of the car and all i feel is blood rolling down my face but, at the moment all i cared about was them.

I look to see if my parents were okay, I look at my mother and she is just sitting motionless and i start pancking but no words are coming out of my mouth. I look over in the other direction to see if my father was alright and he wasnt there. I realized earlier when my parents were talking to me that my father had to unbuckle his seatbelt because his wallet was stabbing him when he sat down on it so he took it out of back of his pants. All i can do now is start crying because i know that both of my parents are dead and nobody is coming to recsue me. The next thing i know is that im waking up in a hopistal bed with a nurse just looking over me. I try to stay calm because i remember the accident and knowing that my parents are gone. The doctor comes in and tells me that my leg was burised and that i had a cut on the top of my head. I really couldnt belive that nothing was seriously wrong with me. I went in to deep thought thinking why was i the other survior? Why couldnt my parents live? Why? Why?

I left the hospital about two days later after evaluation and some tests. After losing my parents i realized that i didnt want to go to jillard, i would rather just have them back in my life and i would stay here and do something with my life. To just have one more day with them would be the perfect day to me. Two years later, i knew that i had to do something with my life but what could i do? Then it hit me, I could be a cheerleader for the NFL. Heck, i was a cheerleader in high school and i had a lot of background in dancing, and i could make some decent money doing it. So, i got the courage up and went and tried out to be a Dallas cowboy cheerleader. Yes, the one with the boots and the short shorts But, i was still close to home and it was the first one i could find.

The tryouts and the training were heck and back but, i made it! I'm a Dallas cowboy cheerleader and have been now for two whole years. But, now that is all about the change since today isnt going to be like another day. Today, I met him. The love of my life.


End file.
